LOONATICS UNLEASHED: BRAVE ARMS
by LooneyAces
Summary: Duck was just your averaged duck before and after becoming a Loonatic. When he meets Trixie Russo Duck, she was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on. However, when a new villain threatens to conquer Acmetropolis, it's up to the Loonatics to stop him while Duck face his fear on telling Trixie on how much he cares about her. Sequel to 'LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS'. Please R&R.
1. Characters

Characters.

Danger Duck- Known as Duck. Orange uniform. Member of Loonatics. In love with Trixie. Daffy Duck's descendant.

Trixie Russo Duck- Member of Loonatics. Magenta uniform. Childhood friend of Chopper and Lexi. Danger Duck's love interest. Tina Russo Duck's descendant.

Ace Bunny- Leader of the Loonatics. Yellow uniform. Bugs Bunny's descendant.

Lexi Bunny- Second-in-Command of the Loonatics. Pink uniform. Trixie's best friend. Lola Bunny's descendant.

Chopper Bunny- Member of Loonatics. Blue uniform. Lexi's brother. Trixie's friend and teacher. Former military pilot. Alvin Bunny's descendant.

Slam Tasmanian- Member of the Loonatics. Purple uniform. Muscle-bound heavyweight. Taz's descendant.

Tech E. Coyote- Member of the Loonatics. Green uniform. Genius. Wile E. Coyote's descendant.

Rev Runner- Member of the Loonatics. Red uniform. High speed talker. Road Runner's descendant.

Zadavia- Loonatic's supervisor. Briefs and debriefs the Loonatics. From the planet Freleng.

Adler Stockente- Main antagonist. Duck's rival. Harasses Loonatics, mainly Duck and Trixie. Herman Stockente's descendant.


	2. Chapter 1: Loonatics

Hello everyone, LooneyAces here with a new story. This is a sequel to my story LOONEY TUNES:BRAVE ARMS and a prequel to LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION. This story will focus on Danger Duck and the fictional character Trixie Russo Duck, who is Tina Russo's descendant. Loonatics and it's characters are property of Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Project Aces and Namco-Bandai. Anyway, enjoy the story.

In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the city-planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it off it's axis. This cosmic event release a supernatural force unleashing a new kind of hero. The Loonatics.

Chapter 1: Loonatics.

It is early morning at Acmetropolis and in one of the rooms of a very tall tower with a floating green globe, a duck was waking up. He had black feathers, blue eyes, and a orange beak. He gets all confused upon seeing that he's in a room.

"Where am I?" said the duck, known by the name of Danger Duck.

Duck then saw a note on a uniform next to his bed.

_Dear Duck_

_Please wear this uniform. I'll explain when you and everyone else is ready._

_Zadavia._

"Who's Zadavia?" Duck asked.

With that, Duck puts on the uniform, which was black with orange accents. Afterwards, Duck went to the main room where there is a round table that seats eight people. Duck takes a seat. Then, a rabbit came in. He was wearing the same uniform but with the color blue. Then a coyote entered the room. He also had the same uniform but with a green color. Then a roadrunner came. Same uniform except red. Then another bunny came with the same uniform with yellow accents. Then a female bunny came and her uniform was the same, except with pink accents. Then a huge Tasmanian devil came. His uniform was black with purple accents. Now there was one more person left and Duck wonders who it is. Then the metal doors open and Duck's eyes widen when he saw the last person. It was a attractive female duck. She had light green eyes, long brown hair and her uniform was black with magenta accents. Duck's eyes filled with hearts. Once the female duck hugged the blue and pink rabbit, the blue rabbit introduce himself.

"Hello guys, I'm Chopper Bunny. What are your names?" Chopper asked with a serious voice.

"I'm Tech E. Coyote." Tech said.

"Ace Bunny." Ace said with a Brooklyn accent.

"Slam." Slam said.

"I'm-Rev-Runner." Rev said really fast.

"Just call me Duck." Duck said.

"My name is Lexi. I'm Chopper's sister." Lexi said.

"And I'm Trixie Russo Duck." Trixie said with a New Jersey accent.

'Trixie. That's a nice name.' Duck thought.

After everyone introduce themselves, a hologram of a woman appeared. Chopper said…

"You must be Zadavia."

"Correct, Chopper." Zadavia said.

"Why are we here?" Chopper asked.

"You all are here because 6 weeks ago, a meteor hit this planet and it was strong enough to knock it off its axis. It released some sort of radiation giving you super power. Ace, you have optical enhancement and laser vision where you can shoot destructive lasers from your eyes. You also have the sword. You will be the leader. Lexi, you have sonic hearing, which is like super hearing, and brain blasts, which is the ability to shoot concentrated energy from the top of your head. Chopper, you have laser vision similar to Ace's and electromagnetic energy, the ability to shoot unguided bullets at extremely high speeds with the use of electromagnetic force from your hands. Think of like a railgun. Your power can inflict major damage to your enemy. Duck, you have the ability to teleport from place to place and power orb randomizers, which is flaming egg shaped energies, and just like Chopper's powers, your power can inflict major damage to your enemy. Trixie, you have the ability to control wind and lighting. Slam, you have the ability to create tornadoes and thunder mode. Tech, you have the power to regenerate, use magnetic powers, and have superhuman intelligence. Rev, you have the ability to fly, super speed, and global positioning." Zadavia said.

After going over and receiving the name the Loonatics, everyone goes their separate ways since there is no crime taking place.

That's the end this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Adler

To my special guest Charlie. Thank you for the review, glad to hear from you. I hope you enjoy this story and the fictional characters Trixie Russo Duck and Chopper Buuny, although Trixie is the main fictional character in this story since she's the descendant of Tina. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Adler.

At a old building in Acmetropolis, a duck has discovered that he has powers. He was a duck who had light brown feathers, orange beak and blue eyes. His name is Adler Stockente and he has been affected by the meteor. He discovers that he can teleport at long distances and create very powerful flaming power orb randomizers.

"What is this?" Adler asked. "This feels…great. The power."

Then, Adler has a evil grin on his face.

"Ich werde diese Macht nut zeny um Acmetropolis erobern und nie mand werde in mein Weg!"

("I will use this power to conquer Acmetropolis and no one is gonna get in my way!")

That's the end of this story. Sorry this chapter was kind of short. Anyway, does Adler's last name sounds familiar? If you read or have read LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS, you'll know. Also, I don't do parenthesis but it's for translations for the Adler who speaks German sometimes. Anyway, please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Date Night

Here's chapter 3 everybody.

Chapter 3: Date Night.

It's been two weeks since Zadavia put the Loonatics together and everyone has got to know each other, as well as already stopping some super villians. For the past two weeks, Duck really likes Trixie and begins to realize his feelings for her. However, Duck would think on why a beautiful girl like Trixie would go out with a guy like him. So Duck decides to talk to someone who knows Trixie for a longtime: Chopper.

"Hey Chopper." Duck said.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred." Chopper said as he finished his pull-ups." Hello Duck, what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk in my room." Duck said as he grab Chopper's arm and quack themselves to his room.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Chopper asked.

"Okay, this may be odd, but I like Trixie and I wanna ask her out on a date, but I'm kinda scared." Duck said.

"So, you like Trixie, huh?" Chopper said nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah." Duck said.

"Well, anyway, I think Trixie is a great person to hang around, and I think she'll say yes." Chopper said.

"Thanks, Chopper. I'm gonna ask her now." Duck said.

Duck goes to the living room where he finds Trixie alone watching TV. Trixie notices him.

"Oh, hi Duck." Trixie said. "Come sit with me. I could use some company."

Duck takes a seat on the couch next to Trixie. After a few minutes, Duck decides to ask.

"So Trixie, do you have any plans tonight?" Duck asked.

"No, why?" Trixie replied.

"I was wondering if you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?" Duck said.

This caught Trixie by surprise.

"Oh, umm, I'll have to think about it." Trixie said.

"I understand." Duck said.

Duck then leaves for he has some things to do. After two hours, Trixie has an answer. She's looking for Duck.

"Duck?" Trixie called but there is no response. "Hey, Lexi, have you seen Duck?"

"I saw him with Chopper a few minutes ago at the basement." Lexi replied.

"Thanks." Trixie said.

Trixie then went to the basement where she finds Duck and Chopper cleaning the place up.

"Hey Chopper, mind if I talk to Duck alone." Trixie said.

"Sure." Chopper said before leaving the two ducks alone.

"Duck, I have a answer for you. Yes, I'll like to go out with you." Trixie said.

"Great." Duck said kind of surprised.

"What time should I be ready?"

"Eight." Duck replied.

"Okay." Trixie said.

With that, both gets ready for their date. After hours of preparation, Duck takes Trixie to a fancy restaurant. Duck was wearing a suit and tie while Trixie was wearing a red dress. The two ducks walked into the restaurant.

"I've heard about this place. It's extremely expensive." Trixie said.

"Don't worry about it Trixie." Duck said.

Both walked towards the desk.

"Reservation for two." Duck said to the man behind the desk.

"Names please." The man said.

"Danger Duck and Trixie Russo." Duck replied.

"Right this way." The man said. Within a few moments they were seated and their waiter handed them menus. After looking through, they ordered what they wanted and wait.

"You know Trixie, you look very pretty." Duck said.

"Thanks." Trixie said as she blush a little.

"So Trixie, I was impressed with your martial arts skills from our last mission. Where did you learn all that?"

"Chopper taught me."

"Chopper?"

"It's a long story."

The two ducks talks about current events and themselves more. After dinner, they decided to walk back to HQ.

"I had a great time tonight, Duck." Trixie said.

"Me too. To tell you the truth, I'm glad you said yes. I want to see a smile on your face." Duck said.

"Thanks, Duck."

The two ducks walks back to HQ, unknowingly that a third duck is watching them from the shadows.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter

To my special guest Charlie, I'll try to bring the true core of the Looney Tunes. Also, to NeonNerd6596, thank you for making this story one of your favorites and I hope you enjoy it. You and Charlie can also check my Fan Fiction page for more stories. I could use reviews for those as well. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Encounter.

It's been two weeks since Duck's date with Trixie and for the past two weeks, Duck has been afraid on telling Trixie on how much he cares for her, although he protects her sometimes when they go do their missions. Anyway, the Loonatics were all doing normal activities. Ace was meditating, Lexi was dancing to her music, Duck posing in front of a mirror, Tech in his lab working on a new invention. Slam was eating everything in the fridge, Rev playing ping pong, and Chopper and Trixie working on their martial arts skills. Just another ordinary day, until Zadavia appeared on the hologram.

"Loonatics, we have a major crisis on our hands." Zadavia said all serious.

"Eh, what's up, Zadavia?" Ace asked.

"A prison break has occurred at the Acmetropolis Prison and the inmates are causing a riot in the city. You must stop them before they cause anymore damage and panic. Zadavia out." Zadavia said.

"All right gang, let's jet." Ace said.

The Loonatics heads to the area where the inmates are.

"Tech, Rev, head to the prison and help the correctional officers and find out about this break out. Everyone else, let's stop them." Ace said giving orders.

"On it, chief." Tech said.

Tech and Rev heads for the prison while Ace, Lexi, Duck, Trixie, Chopper, and Slam goes to fight the inmates.

"It's the Loonatics!" one inmate said.

"Let's get them!" another inmate said.

The Loonatics fights the inmates and although they're winning, they're still outnumbered. While fighting, Trixie is surrounded by three inmates. Then, Duck quacked himself in front of her.

"Get away from her!" Duck yelled.

Duck then beats up the three inmates.

"I was gonna take care of it." Trixie said.

"Well, Lord knows what they can do to you." Duck said before quacking to another location.

'What is up with that duck?' Trixie thought.

The Loonatics continued to fight the inmates until Ace gets a call from Tech.

"Ace, come in. Do you read me?" Tech said contacting Ace from the prison.

"What's up, Tech?" Ace asked.

"This isn't a typical prison breakout. The prisoners were deliberately released." Tech said.

"Which-is-a-bad-thing." Rev said.

"Deliberately released? You gotta be kidding me." Ace said.

"I like to know who's the person who did it." Lexi said.

"I have information from the correction officers, which they were found tied up. They said that some duck appeared out of nowhere and tie them up before releasing the prisoners before disappearing, like he teleported." Tech said.

"That sounds like Duck." Ace said sounding serious.

The Loonatics continue to fight the inmates before Ace said…

"Duck! Did you release these prisoners?!"

"What?! Why would you say that?!" Duck asked before throwing an egg to a inmate.

"Because Tech said some duck released the prisoners before teleporting himself, so it describes you!" Ace replied.

"What?! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! I would never do such a thing like that!" Duck said.

The fighting still ensues. Then, a duck appears out of no where.

"Danger Duck." The duck said.

"Who the heck are you?" Trixie asked.

"Ah, Trixie Russo Duck, your eloquence is legendary." The duck said.

"Don't you disrespect, Trixie you…you, whoever you are!" Duck said.

"The name's Adler Stockente, and it is a pleasure to speak directly to you, Danger Duck. Even if it's only to say, farewell." Adler said.

Adler then starts targeting Trixie by using his flaming eggs. Duck goes after Adler, and just as he was about to go for the attack, Adler has 'quacked' himself out of Duck's attack before reappearing behind him.

"Goodnight, arrogant Loonatic!" Adler said.

Adler was going for his attack, but Duck quacked himself out of harms way.

"Nice try." Duck said.

Adler was going to attack, but Trixie use her wind powers and force Adler to slam himself into a wall.

"Very well. Everyone, retreat while you still can." Adler ordered the inmates.

Adler use some thrusters on his shoes to escape before saying in German…

"Face it Duck. Sie sind nicht gut genug."

("Face it Duck. You are not good enough.")

After Adler and the remaining inmates escape, the Loonatics regroup to figure out what just happened.

"Who was that?" Lexi asked.

"More importantly, why was he targeting Duck?" Ace asked.

"We should head to HQ and get more information." Chopper suggested.

After gathering some of the beaten up inmates, the Loonatics returns to their HQ to get information on what took place and Adler.

"So, Tech. What's up on this Adler guy?" Ace asked.

"According to this, his name is Adler Stockente. There's not much information on his background prior to the meteor's hit." Tech said.

"It looks like he has powers like us." Lexi said.

Zadavia then appears on the hologram.

"It's confirmed Lexi. Take a look a video from one of the prison's cameras." Zadavia said.

The Loonatics watched the footage and are surprised at what they saw.

"Hey, he's has the same powers as Duck's." Chopper said.

"And martial arts skills to add." Trixie said.

"This guy's powers is more powerful than Duck's. So it will be hard for Duck to handle." Zadavia said.

"Sorry for accusing you earlier, Duck." Ace said.

"It's okay." Duck said.

"But there's some questions. What does he want? Why did he release he prisoners? And why was he targeting Duck?" Lexi asked.

"I maybe able to rely on that." Tech said.

Afterwards, Tech starts trying to find any sources related to Adler and the others goes on stand by so that they can stop him.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review. I'm desperate for reviews for this story and my other stories as well. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy. Anyway, here's chapter 5 everybody.

Chapter 5: Kidnapped.

Back at the old building in Acmetropolis, Adler has returned after causing a prison break and encountering the Loonatics. He goes over to his computers and equipment for his mission.

"Danger Duck is more intelligent than I thought, and even gets help from his lady friend." Adler said.

Then, an evil plot came up to his mind.

"Maybe if I can kidnap the girl duck, then maybe I can lure Duck to my trap, and finally get rid of him after many generations that my ancestors suffered in the 21st century." Adler said.

Afterwards, Adler decides not to conquer Acmetropolis, but a plan to kill Duck and Trixie, and eventually the Loonatics.

Meanwhile, back at HQ, the Loonatics, mainly Tech, are trying to get information on Adler.

"Anything on Adler, Tech?" Ace asked.

"I got nothing." Tech said.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to go on stand by guys." Ace said.

"Well, since we're on stand by, I might as well get some food since a certain someone rigged up the fridge." Trixie said referring to Slam.

"Keep your eyes open Trixie." Chopper said.

"Don't worry Chopper, I'll be fine." Trixie said.

With that, Trixie left to go get some groceries while being on alert. While walking around the city, she feels a sudden chill down her spine. She looks behind her and thought that someone was following her. She continues walking until someone grabbed her and teleported her to an unknown location.

…And now, she is kidnapped…

That's the end of this chapter. Did Adler kidnapped Trixie? The next chapter will give you the answer. Please review.


End file.
